Turnabout Masquerade
by Purgamentum Exit
Summary: The second case in Ace Attorney: Rachel Lupis.  Rachel is found in the midst of a case where it seems there are two suspicious characters.  Pitted against an experienced defense attorney, an unprepared Rachel tries not to lose the truth in the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Case 2**

**Turnabout Masquerade**

**Part 1: Story**

_Rachel Lupis: (I dedicated my life to being a prosecutor so that I could protect the law. So that I could bring justice to those who commit crimes. And I promised myself I wouldn't lose the truth. If it meant that I lost a trial, because the defendant was innocent, than that was fine. But it never occurred to me that the truth could indeed be lost. For when the law is tampered with, than the truth can be lost in the midst of the confusion…I just never thought it would happen to me)_

_. . ._

**April 18****th****, 11:34 p.m.**

"**The Silk Shoe" Dance Studios, Backstage**

?: I….I found her in there! She…she was…

?: I'm afraid you'll have to tell us precisely what you saw, Mrs. Deaseup.

Deaseup: Ah, Alright, then. You…you police, you are just so demanding.

?: We must know the truth, you know. We can't progress further in the investigation without it.

James Bradley: Ah, Kevin McStrather, I wasn't expecting to see you here.

McStrather: I wouldn't have believed I'd have seen you here _either_, Bradley.

Bradley: Ha-ha-ha! Cold as ever, I see. Well then, who is this fine women?

Deaseup: You'll do well to keep your filthy hands off of me, you detective scum! I…I have a husband.

Bradley: _Had_ a husband, I believe. I can already tell you are Ivanka Deaseup. I…it was one of my first cases…when…

Deaseup: Please, do not bring back such painful memories.

Bradley: Yes, well…we shall proceed with the investigation. The information I received…ah yes! Ah, I am sorry.

Deaseup: Like I said, the past is the past. Do what you must, but not more.

Bradley: We must do everything we can to bring justice, ma'am.

McStrather: Excuse me, I assume you are finished reminiscing? We have an investigation after all.

Bradley: Yes, well…let's get to that.

*creak*

?: Duuuuudes! Wassup?

Deaseup: Who goes there?

Bradley: Excuse me, Mrs. Deaseup…Ramie, you may come in now.

Ramie Chase: Suh-weet! I wanna get right down to this, right? Soooooo…you the suspect, or something'?

Deaseup: What an outrage! Young lady! This is my daughter that was murdered!

Ramie: Yea, well, I've had a _loooot _ of in-the-family murders in my history as a defense attorney!

Deaseup: I…I swear I did not do it! How can you be so blunt with me?

Ramie: Sorry, lady, it's my job!

Rachel Lupis: Ramie Chase? Is that you?

Ramie: Yo! Rachel Lupis! What's shakin'?

Rachel: Nothing…nothing is "shaking."

Ramie: You look so distant and grim! Lighten up!

Rachel: (I feel like I'm told this _way_ too often)

Bradley: I…I am unpleasantly shocked! Where, oh where, is your fair maiden of a friend, my sweet Rose?

Rachel: She's ill. With the flu.

Bradley: _I must go visit her!_

Rachel: _**Objection!**_ You'll do no such thing!

McStrather: Oh! *blush* Miss Lupis. Since your assistant forensic scientist could not be here…I _suppose_ I'll _have_ to help you. _Hmph, _if I must.

Rachel: Erm…yes, I guess you'll _have_ to, won't you? Well, then, fill me in on the details of the case.

McStrather: Right! You see, **Amaurie Deaseup**, a ballet dancer _and_ the victim, was found stabbed in the stomach back here after her first performance of the night. It was under very suspicious circumstances indeed.

Rachel: Suspicious circumstances?

McStrather: Yes, you see, here at the theatre tonight, there was a competition. It was merely to showcase talents, but it is _my _belief that it was more personal to the two dancers competing. The first was 15 year old Amaurie Deaseup, and the second: 19 year old Carmella Armallo. She's our suspect as of right now.

Rachel: Where is she?

McStrather: _Hmph_, at the police department, of course.

Rachel: (I didn't ask for an attitude) I was just checking. So…she's suspected because they were in a competition?

McStrather: *blush* Why you-…_wipe that smirk off of your face!_

Rachel: Well, honestly, don't you think it's a little harsh to arrest a young lady on those terms?

McStrather: Heh, not quite, Lupis…you see, we have an eye-witness who can place Armallo at the scene, _and_ some have said that Carmella tends towards violence when she's upset…and those same people have said she is fairly easily upset.

Rachel: Hmmm…

Bradley: I would _personally_ beg to differ on that account. I met the young women briefly…she seemed very sweet and shy to me…and I have spoken to her dance instructor, who said she was "as sweet as Strawberry flavored pastries."

Rachel: …? Alllllllright, then…and who is this dance instructor? I mean, where are they?

Bradley: He went home for the night. It's almost midnight, you know. And the court case is tomorrow…

Rachel: What difference does that make? Without being properly prepared, Justice can't be brought.

Ramie: _Right on! _Let's get poppin'!

Rachel: ("popping"?) Right…what she said…whatever it means.

McStrather: After a thorough search of the building, we discovered this, right off of the stage.

Rachel: A knife? It was found just off of the stage?

McStrather: Yes, the blood was still fresh on there, and the blood belonged to Miss Deaseup. The knife was clearly the murder weapon.

Rachel: Yes, I suppose so…

Ramie: Suh-weet! Anyone know which fool this knife belongs to?

Rachel: (this is a murder case…why are you so hyper?) Calm down, Miss Chase. We haven't gotten that far yet.

Ramie: *psssh* What-EVER! You gotta get things moving, right? How we gonna get anywhere?

Rachel: _We'll get somewhere _by taking time to look at all of the facts.

Ramie: …_That…_ is a prosecutor's job.

Rachel: (I hate this bad rap that prosecutors get…even the ever-jubilant Ramie Chase gets cold towards prosecutors) Well, Ramie…you can do your "speedy investigation" over there, and I'll do my…*ahem* "prosecutor's job" over here.

Ramie: Whaaaatever floats 'yer boat!

Rachel: (How on earth am I supposed to float my boat? I can't even afford one. Not like I'd want one…Gah, why am I getting so distracted by something so trivial?) *shiver* anyway, McStrather, please come with me, so we can perform _our_ investigation. We'll take the dressing room.

Ramie: Well, that's not fair! That's the scene of the crime!

Rachel: I'm sure you'll find plenty of useful things out here…besides, you'll go super fast anyway, right?

Ramie: Heck to the YES! Just hurry up, would-ya?

Rachel: Fine, fine.

McStrather: Right this way, Miss Lupis.

. . .

**April 18****th****, 11:56 p.m.**

"**The Silk Shoe" Dance Studios, Amaurie Deaseup's Dressing Room**

Rachel: And you say this is where the crime took place?

McStrather: Well, there's obviously a _body _lying there on the floor.

Rachel: Urk! R-right…(missed that) Goodness, she was tiny.

McStrather: Yes, she certainly was. She _was_ a ballet dancer after all, quite religiously, too. They don't grow very much.

Rachel: Yes, that is so. I wonder what the motive to kill would have been…

McStrather: We've already discussed that.

Rachel: (Well, don't be so blunt) We need to find out more.

McStrather: Look, we got your defendant for you. _Your_ duty as a prosecutor is to make sure they are guilty.

Rachel: _Not if you've got the wrong defendant!_

McStrather:…No need to get so touchy. We are pretty sure we have the right criminal.

Rachel: _Pretty Sure?_

McStrather: *blush* We are positive! Happy now, are you?

Rachel: Yes…for now.

McStrather: Time to investigate. Here, this way; here is the body.

Rachel: She was stabbed in the gut.

McStrather: We've already been over that.

Rachel: *sigh* I don't know what else we can gather from here. Wait-!

McStrather: What is it?

Rachel: I can't use this as definitive evidence…but I just saw something that could help me guess what took place here; I could perform a make-shift crime.

McStrather: I think I know where you're headed…go ahead and show me what you think. I actually have a testimony here I'd like to show you afterwards that could either prove you right or wrong.

Rachel: Well, we'll see. Here goes. There's a mirror here, see?

McStrather: Yes, I can clearly see the big mirror in front of us.

Rachel: (Please don't interrupt me with your snide comments) Right…so, I would assume Amaurie Deaseup was sitting in her chair here, preparing for her dance…

McStrather: Good thinking. She _was _supposed to be up to perform soon after the murder took place.

Rachel: _Right._ Anyway, assuming she was sitting in this chair at first, and that the dead body is facing the door, I would _assume_ that she was sitting here when the killer walked in. She looked into the mirror, saw her visitor, and then turned to greet them… _them _being the killer.

McStrather: Why on earth would she turn to _"greet" _her own killer?

Rachel: (You figure it out, Sherlock) Why else? Think about who the defendant is! The only reason this body is lying here in front of the door, instead of somewhere else, is because she didn't feel the need to run and avoid attack…_the killer was someone she knew and trusted!_

McStrather: Oh…OH! I see.

Rachel: Yea. Nothing super complex discovered here, however, this is proof. I'll need it in court tomorrow. Please, if you could, give me the floor-plans of the room.

McStrather: Right, here you are.

Rachel: (Floor-plans of crime-scene added to Court Record) Okay, now let's look around for more evidence.

McStrather: Oh, yes…we found this when we were searching…

Rachel: What on earth is this?

McStrather: It's a charm with a mask on it…like what you would wear to a masquerade?

Rachel: How do you know it's not just a little possession of the victim's?

McStrather: Because we can link it to the crime. But you won't know _how _it links to the case until tomorrow in court.

Rachel: (Why is he giving me that creepy evil look? I thought he was supposed to be helping me!) And why on earth can't you tell me how this links to the crime right now?

McStrather: Hmph, our main witness needs sleep tonight. I can't give you her testimony, because I might mess it up. She needs to sleep for court, just like everyone else _except_ you it seems. Please try to speed up the investigation if you could?

Rachel: If I was facing off against Nicholas Merriwhether tomorrow, I could go home and sleep now. But this is different…I'm going to be facing off against Ramie Chase…it's a _completely_ different story.

McStrather: Hmph, whatever you say. Just hurry!

Rachel: (What on earth could this mask mean…?) Any more proof in here?

McStrather: I'm afraid not. I've been searching, and there's nothing else I can discover.

Rachel: Wait, what's this?

McStrather: Hm? Oh, it just looks like a torn piece of cloth…

Rachel: Yea, a torn cloth with _blood_ on it.

McStrather: Wh-what? Excuse me, forensics! We need a blood analysis ran on this piece of cloth. Match to the victim!

Forensics: Right away sir!

Rachel: Now, to find out what the piece of cloth belonged to…

McStrather: I doubt you'll find it here. The murderer would have likely moved it.

Rachel: I suppose-

Ramie: _Heeeey!_ You done yet? We couldn't find much of anything outside of here! Oh, yea, 'cept for _this…_we found it in the teacher's room! It's a suspicious object. So we're takin' it in as evidence!

Rachel: Let me see that for a second. Is this a cape…?

Ramie: Yup! Whas-a-matter? You see a ghost or sumthin'?

Rachel: (This color…I just saw it.) No…

McStrather: What's going on here? Miss Lupis, what's the matter…! Oh, no…

Ramie: What, the rip bothering you? It ain't your cape anyway, so don't worry, it'll get mended. So…?

Rachel: This…this can't be-

Forensics: Mr. McStrather! We preformed the blood analysis. It's confirmed that the blood belongs to the victim!

Ramie: _Blood? _You guys found _blood_? You must think you're real sneaky not telling me like that!

Rachel: Calm down. We didn't even know who's blood it was until just now. (she's really getting on my nerves)

Ramie: Oh well, this complicates things a bit, huh? Tooo bad for _yooouu!_

Rachel: Yea, well don't make up your mind just yet. There's still a court case tomorrow.

Ramie: Ooooh, something shiny! _Lemme see!_

Rachel: What the-…don't grab!

Ramie: What-_EVER_, you're the one who's hiding evidence!

Rachel: *sigh* I'd hardly call it evidence.

Ramie: It's like a little charm! How _CUTE!_

Rachel: Hold on a moment…let me see that…it's got a pin on the back of it. _It's a badge._ (Evidence updated in court record)

Ramie: Sooo…your point?

Rachel: I'm not sure I have a point yet, however it could prove useful in the future.

Ramie: *Pfft* WHAT-ever. Well, let's all catch some _Z's_, yo! Tomorrow's a big trial!

Rachel: Right…(somehow I doubt she ever sleeps much)

Deaseup: Wait! Miss…Lupis, it was?

Rachel: Yes?

Deaseup: I…I do not know what to think now! My daughter, she was killed by…her teacher?

Rachel: That's not what I believe…but it's always a possibility.

Deaseup: It…would be a horrible crime! He deserves punishment!

Rachel: Hold on, now! I can't let you go into court tomorrow with a biased view on the situation! There's just as much proof against Miss Armallo. Miss Deaseup, I'd like for you to go home and think about everything you can testify on. And please make your testimony _un-biased_. Justice won't be brought if you testify falsely.

Deaseup: Yes…I see, I suppose. She was all I had. And now she is gone too. _I am counting on you._

Rachel: (That was one intimidating stare she gave me just now). I'm sorry for your losses Mrs. Deaseup. I'll find the truth tomorrow, I promise.

Deaseup: Alright then. *yawn* I must go home and sleep. This day, it has been long.

Rachel: I should probably sleep as well. (Tomorrow's a big day. I really don't know if the proof I have is enough. Actually, it just hit me that I'm _really_ not prepared for tomorrow. I…I'll have to do my best).

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Court**

**April 19****th****, 10:42 a.m.**

**District Court House, No. 23, Lobby**

Rachel: (Still not feeling very prepared…I just hope everything comes together in today's case…)

Ramie: Yoooo, R-DAWG! Wussup?

Rachel: Nothing much. How about with you?

Ramie: NOTHING much with me either, y'know? Just primed to win today!

Rachel: (she's so much more competitive than me…)

Ramie: I mean, no offense, hey? Jus' that I've got all the evidence _I _need.

Rachel: Not usual for a defense attorney…

Ramie: …

Rachel: (She's giving me a very cold, calculating stare…)

Ramie: Welllll, not like you can blame yourself, kay? I mean, it's the PO-lice that should be blamed.

Rachel: I…have to say I agree with you on that…_Urk!_

Ramie: *Thbbt* Prosecutors shouldn't speak against the police department, y'know!

Rachel: (She just blew a raspberry at me…very classy)

Ramie: Whatever, you don't hafta be all uptight, everyone knows it was, like, way too abrupt of an arrest.

Rachel: (Yes, but that only puts a lot of pressure on me.)

Ramie: I guess we'll both meet the defendant for the first time in today's court, huh?

Rachel: Yes…speaking of which we only have minutes before the trial…Ughhh….

Ramie: Whussa matter? You look really sick!

Rachel: Don't make me think about it.

Ramie: Well, I'm-a-headed to the defense lobby! Smell ya later!

Rachel: (Good riddance…) *sigh* I really don't have any evidence…except for this piece of torn cloth here, which seems to belong to the teacher's cloak…and this pin; but I'd hardly consider the pin evidence. And then the knife which hasn't exactly been identified as anyone's yet…

?: Excuse me, Miss Lupis? May I speak to you for a moment?

Rachel: Hm? Who goes there?

Deaseup: It is just me, the mother of the victim…no need to panic yourself.

Rachel: Ah, yes…I realize it must be painful for you to be here today…

Deaseup: My husband and my daughter…listen, I am about to explain something to you…It may sound as though I'm speaking in riddles but I must watch what I say.

Rachel: Well, go on, please. The trial is starting soon…(I'm eager to hear what she has to say)

Deaseup: As for my husband…let us just say I knew what I was getting involved with when I married him. Another thing you should know…I am actually German by birth. My husband was French. But as for my daughter…I didn't want it to happen…but perhaps it was inevitable…

Rachel: (She was right about the riddles) Excuse me, what did you not want to happen?

Deaseup: *sigh* this is as specific as I shall get, so listen closely: My husband was involved in some…risky business, you could call it. Ever since we fell in love, he had told me that it was likely he would die because of it, and he would likely die young…but when he wanted to involve our daughter…I was extremely reluctant…I should have never let him…*sob*

Rachel: Please, don't cry. I understand how you feel. Please, we only have minutes! You have to tell me-just answer me one question!

Deaseup: Right…_but only one_.

Rachel: (she's back to her stern self again) Are you trying to tell me you think both your husband's _and _your daughter's murders were linked? Performed by the same…person?

Deaseup: Not by the same person, but by the same…_group. _It is confusing, I understand. But I have a strange feeling…

Rachel: (I have…a feeling…) Mrs. Deaseup, please, take a look at this…I don't know if it has any significance, but it…here.

Deaseup: What is this a pin? . . .! _**Oh my goodness! No! It…it can't be!**_

Rachel: What is it?

Deaseup: This…mask, it's just as I feared! Listen to me, quickly! The girl, _the defendant_!

Rachel: Yes?

Deaseup: She may not be who you think she is! Her, or her family. Be careful and watch carefully. She gives me an uneasy feeling, and this pin…it is not a pin, but a badge. Let me give you this…it was to be Amaurie's…

Rachel: It's a pin…like the one with the mask…but this looks like a fencing sword?

Deaseup: I would recommend presenting this to one of the Armallo family members in court…refer to it as the _badge for the young L'Epee._

Bailiff: Miss Lupis! There you are! Trial time! Good luck today!

Rachel: Thank you, Bailiff…thank you so much, Mrs. Deaseup. Again, I am sorry for your losses. But thank you…(for what, I'm not completely sure, yet)

Deaseup: Just find the culprit. I'm sure you can.

Rachel: I will.

. . .

Judge: Ah, I feel ready for another court case! I got plenty of sleep last night, you know! How are you doing, Miss Chase?

Ramie: _AB_-solutely _fabulous!_

Judge: Wonderful! And you, Miss Lupis?

Rachel: What she said. (I'm feeling pretty good right now, actually. Much better than I did when I came in).

Judge: Excellent! We'll begin with the defense's stance on the matter?

Ramie: Well, your h-o-n-o-r….

Rachel: (That is the first time I've heard somebody spell out the judge's name…)

Ramie: I think it's _pretty_ cut-and-clear that the defendant is positively…*ahem*… **Not Guilty.**

Judge: M-miss Chase! It's my job to declare the verdict like that!

Ramie: Sorry, J-Dawg, but I'm just _that_ positive the defendant's _inno-__**cent!**_

Judge: Right then! Um…the prosecution's stance?

Rachel: Right, your honor. It is, of course, the prosecution stance that the defendant is guilty of the murder of Amaurie Deaseup. She approached her and stabbed her in the stomach on the night of their dance recital.

Judge: Hmm, I see…any ideas on a particular motive?

Rachel: (this is where I'm not completely sure of what happened…However, I'll just say what I know for now, and save my secret weapon for later…) Well, your honor, it seems the motive was extreme jealously and a lust to win…you see, the two girls were in a dance competition against each other last night. They were both serious dancers from what we can gather. Carmella Armallo wanted to win…_so desperately that she had to take a life for it!_

Judge: Hm, harsh indeed! Well, then, would the prosecution like to call their first witness to the stand?

Rachel: Yes…(this is the name I received last night…) Would, erm…Lauren Evansworth please take the stand?

. . .

Evansworth: So _this _is what these big fancy courts look like. _Hmph_, not so impressive.

Rachel: Would the witness please state her name and occupation?

Evansworth: Excuse me? Name and occupation? *pfft* you already _know_ that, don't you?

Rachel: I don't want to repeat myself. State your name and occupation. _Now_.

Evansworth: _Urk!_ Very well, then, no need to get all out of sorts!

Rachel: (Ballet must be a very international sport! This studio is in America, and we've got a Spanish girl, a French girl, a Swedish teacher, and now a British girl!)

Evansworth: My _name _is Lauren Evansworth, I'm 17 years old, and I'm a _ballet dancer_. Happy?

Rachel: Not quite. You still need to give testimony.

Evansworth: I meant for the part about my name, idiot!

Rachel: Excuse me?

Judge: M-miss Evansworth! You'll refrain from name-calling in court!

Evansworth: She knew perfectly well what I was referring to.

Judge: Er, right, yes…well then, you say you saw the crime take place?

Evansworth: Good heavens, no! Honestly, you should all pay better attention to things. I saw what I think was the murderer walking to the crime scene…_to perform the murder._

Rachel: Well then, if you would please testify what you saw.

Evansworth: I don't see why not…

- _Lauren Evansworth's Testimony -_

**I was part of the competition, that night, but I won't lie, I was **_**no**_** challenge to the other two.**

**I had finished my part and was heading back to my dressing room, which was next to Miss Deaseup's.**

**I passed by a suspicious figure in the hall, however. They were wearing a long cape and mask, like one you'd wear to a masquerade. They also had a large hat on.**

**I thought it was just another dancer, or an extra, you know, so I didn't think much of it…that is until…**

**I saw a glint in their left hand. I looked closer and it was a knife! So naturally I walked quickly past the figure and then proceeded to sprint out of the hall. **

**And one last thing…well, two actually. One: I never returned to my dressing room **_**or **_**that hall, so I wouldn't know of any murder, and two: the figure I passed was about the same height as Miss Armallo. **

_**. . .**_

Rachel: And that's all?

Evansworth: Yes, that's all. _Honestly_.

Rachel: (I was just asking!)

Judge: Very well, Miss Chase, you may proceed with your cross-examination.

Ramie: _Rooooger that!_

_- Begin Cross-Examination -_

**I passed by a suspicious figure in the hall, however. They were wearing a long cape and mask, like one you'd wear to a masquerade. They also had a large hat on.**

Ramie: _**Hold the phone!**_

Rachel: (That was certainly not normal…)

Ramie: You say they were wearing a cape? Suh-weet! Wuzzit the same color as…this, maybe?

Evansworth: What atrocious language!

Rachel: (_somebody_ agrees with me…although I'm sure she's not the only one)

Ramie: _Whatever_ man, everyone's got their own digs, y'know?

Evansworth: No I don't know. But I can tell you this, for your "digs"…that is the cape I saw.

Ramie: Awesome-possum!

Rachel: (In the words of my best friend… "crap")

Ramie: You know who this belongs to, L-Evvy?

Evansworth: I'm not answering to that ridiculous nick-name.

Ramie: Fine then, _Lauren…_do you know who this belongs to?

Evansworth: I'm happy to see you're talking normal. But I'm afraid I can't tell you who that cape belongs to. I don't know.

Ramie: Les' see if _this_ rings a bell! _Henrik…Bjorkland…_anything ringin'?

Evansworth: _Henrik?_ My dance instructor? I…I don't see…ah, yes! _Yes!_ It _is_ his! He wore it for one of his shows! And…_No! He'd NEVER!_

Rachel: (Dear heavens, that was a shriek! I hope my eardrums are still intact)

Ramie: Woah, nice scream! 10 points, really! But what about the mask? We found _this_ in the teacher's room las' night. It was the _only_ one…we searched all over the studio, teach's home, all the stuff. We even checked the _trash_, yo! So…see anything, _familiar?_

Evansworth: Hmm…no, that isn't the mask I saw.

Ramie: Wha? No kiddin'…

Rachel: (Even the great Ramie Chase looks shaken)

Ramie: Does it even look at all _like_ the one you saw?

Evansworth: No…I can't say it does.

Rachel: _**Hold it**__! _ It's time I step in here. Miss Evansworth, the mask you saw…did it look _at all_ familiar to this one?

Evansworth: How could it, _that's _only a pin! Hold on, let me take a look at that! Ah…_AAAHH!_

Rachel: Well?

Evansworth: That's _it_! It's almost _identical_ to the one I saw!

Rachel: Woah, really?

Evansworth: _Yes!_

Ramie: What?

Evansworth: Where…_where on earth did you find this!_

Rachel: At the crime scene…does it belong to you?

Evansworth: _No_, of course not! But it…seems familiar…I can't remember where from, though.

Rachel: Well, please try to remember. For now, though, I'd like to proceed. You said in your testimony you sprinted out of the hall. Why on earth did you not alert anyone about the suspicious, _knife-wielding_ figure you saw?

Evansworth: For all _I_ knew, it could have been a prop! I was just frightened!

Ramie: I'd say that makes _you_ a little S-U-S-P-I-C-I-O-U-S, L-Evvy!

Evansworth: _I told you not to call me that! _And I know I didn't alert anyone, but _honestly_! I wasn't the murderer! You _have_ to believe that!

Rachel: I think it's a little early to jump to conclusions, Chase. I understand where you're coming from, Lauren. However, next time you see someone with a knife, please alert the police. It could save someone's life.

Evansworth: …I understand.

Ramie: _**Hold the phone! **_Maybe you is forgetin', Lupis, but this be _my_ cross-examination!

Rachel: You're not a _gangster_, Chase, don't try to be one. I understand this is your cross examination, but I'm allowed to step in and say things.

Ramie: Well, fine, ya said whatcha gotta say, so it's _my turn!_

Rachel: …

Ramie: *thbbt* Don't raise your eyebrow at me, R-Lizzle!

Rachel: (I just told you to stop speaking like a gangster)

Ramie: Any-whoo, movin' on…So, Laurenita, you said the perp you saw be 'bout as tall as Miz Armallo?

Evansworth: My name is _Lauren_. Learn to call me by it, or I won't answer your foolish questions anymore. But yes, the person I saw was her height, perhaps a little taller…

Ramie: Just tall enough to maybe jus' be…_Your Hip Dance Instructor, H-Bjork!_

Evansworth: I…can't say I ever thought of Mr. Bjorkland as _hip_, per-se, however, I…suppose they could have been tall enough.

Ramie: Welp, I think thas' 'bout all we can learn from _you, _L-Dawg. Smell ya later!

Judge: So am I to assume you are finished cross examining the witness?

Ramie: Yerp! I can say _I am!_ Well, one more Q&A, y'know? Lauren, did you see long curly black hair spilling down that cape?

Evansworth: I did not.

Ramie: *smirk* Well, _that_ clears things up a doozy!

Rachel: Not so fast, Chase. I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you.

Ramie: What'chu gotta bore us with _now_, Lupis?

Rachel: _Urk!_ (Am I…really that boring?) Just one thing. You say you saw a large hat on the figure's head…

Evansworth: Ah, yes, that's right. Very good.

Rachel: Excellent. I think you see the point here Chase.

Ramie: Hmmm…nope! Care t' explain?

Rachel: (She knows what I'm talking about) Fine, if you _need_ an explanation. With a hat as large as that, I'm sure that _long curly black hair _could certainly all fit in the top.

Ramie: _Whatever, _sure we'll find out _sooon_ enough!

Rachel: You're right, I'm sure we will. Will the defendant please take the stand?

Judge: Yes! Would Carmella Armallo take the witness stand?

Rachel: (I don't know if it's the time of reckoning yet, but I have a feeling that things are going to speed up here)

. . .

Armallo: Ah…hello…

Rachel: (She's awfully quiet. But that has to be an act. I'll drag her dark side out of her, if that's what it comes to) Very well, then, would the defendant state her name and occupation?

Armallo: Yes, I can. My name is Carmella Armallo. I am nineteen years old, and a ballet dancer.

Rachel: Right. You know what you are being accused of.

Armallo: Please…please, do not mention it. It is horrible. I…I would never do such a thing! Amaurie was a friend of mine!

Rachel: We'll see…if you didn't commit the murder, perhaps you could describe your movement last night?

Bailiff: Your honor!

Judge: Hmm?

Rachel: What in the world?

Bailiff: Oooh! Miss Lupis! You're doing so good! Maybe we could get dinner later to celebrate?

Rachel: We…we're in the middle of a court case, sir! But perhaps later, _if_ indeed I have anything to celebrate!

Judge: I hope you didn't come in here to merely flirt with Miss Lupis, Bailiff…

Rachel: (that's a very stern look from the judge…I've fallen under that glance before) *shiver*

Judge: *blush* Ha-ha! No, sir, it's just, the autopsy report finally came in! The murder happened so late last night, and all…

Rachel: Ah! (Just in time!)

Judge: Here you are, Miss Lupis.

Rachel: Thank you, your honor. (Let's see…Cause of Death: A single stab in the stomach, death due to loss of blood. Time of Death: Estimated between 11:00-11:10 p.m.) Got it.

Armallo: Um…were you planning on reading it to the rest of us?

Rachel: Nice try, Miss Armallo, but to make sure you're going to tell the truth, I think I'll hold onto these facts for now.

Armallo: Hm…

Rachel: (I'm getting there…that was a very dark flash across her face just now) Please give us your testimony to your movements that night.

Armallo: …yes, alright.

- _Carmella Armallo's Testimony -_

**I was part of a dance competition that night. I will admit, Miss Deaseup was one of my big competitors, but that was hardly reason for me to kill her!**

**You have done competition before, yes? You would not **_**kill**_** someone merely because you were afraid they would beat you!**

**I preformed my dance early in the night. I was actually very confident I would win. Another reason for me not to kill her!**

**I sat in the side stage for a while, never returning to my dressing room…except for once, to collect a book of mine to read. **

**I returned to side stage. I never saw anything suspicious that night, I promise.**

_**. . .**_

Rachel: Alright then, that's all?

Armallo: . . .Yes.

Judge: Well, then, you may proceed with the cross-examination, Miss Lupis!

_- Begin Cross-Examintion -_

**I returned to side stage. I never saw anything suspicious that night, I promise.**

Rachel: _**Objection!**_

Armallo: Excuse me?

Rachel: (I've got you now, Carmella Armallo) you never saw anything suspicious?

Armallo: No…I did not.

Rachel: Funny…seeing as upon arrival, the police found a knife at side stage!

Armallo: But…but I was at right stage!

Rachel: Precisely where the weapon was found…

Armallo: You…humph. You think you've got me?

Rachel: (I'd say it's starting to look like it)

Armallo: Well think again. You're far from it. don't you think it's entirely possible that the murderer left as soon as she heard the witness coming and _then_ dropped the knife? The witness immediately shrieked and called the police. I moved out from there. I would not have seen it.

Rachel: So you say. It must have been pretty convenient. You seem to know the murderer's movements pretty well…Something I would think the murderer themselves would know!

Armallo: You're wrong! I am no murderer!

Judge:…

Ramie:…

Rachel:…So you say (she's snapped.)

Armallo: It's common sense! Anyone could think that!

Rachel: I'd like to ask Miss Evansworth.

Armallo: …!

Judge: Very well! Miss Evansworth!

Evansworth: Yes, what is it _now?_ I though your were done with me.

Rachel: We though so too, but may I ask you something? Just quickly.

Evansworth: *sigh* I _suppose_ _so._

Rachel: Right. How often were you at the location of stage right? Off stage, of course.

Evansworth: That's where I ran to after I saw that mysterious figure!

Rachel: Did you stay there long?

Evansworth: For quite some time, yes! I was shaken up, so I remained over there until close to…hm…11:15?

Rachel: And you didn't see anyone there?

Evansworth: No, I cannot say I did. I heard Mrs. Deaseup scream, and bolted to the bathrooms immediately.

Rachel: Was there a knife there when you were present?

Evansworth: …no.

Rachel: Very well, thank you Lauren. You're free to go. So, what do you think, Armallo?

Armallo: …this isn't over yet. Don't act so smug. You think you've gotten to the bottom of this? Think again.

Rachel: Very well. Explain yourself.

Armallo: Hmph, if I must. You see, I've been watching this trial closely. I don't just let things slip. And don't you think it's suspicious that most of the items the murderer was wearing belonged to the dance instructor, Henrik Bjorkland?

Rachel: Don't you think it's entirely possible that one of his dancers could have taken the items to frame him?

Crowd: *mumble* *shout* *murmur*

Judge: Order! I will have order!

Armallo: Either thing could have happened!

Rachel: So we'll recognize the possibilities. (here's where I'm flying by the edge of my seat…I'm going out on a whim…) There is one possibility I myself would like to bring to light.

Armallo: Oh? Enlighten us with your silly fantasies, then…everyone _here_ can see the plain truth!

Rachel: Don't count on it. (here goes nothing). Last night during my investigation I noticed a huge mirror Amaurie's dressing room. The chair had been pushed out, so it obviously had been in use. At the time right before the murder, it was likely that Amaurie had been sitting in that chair preparing herself for her show when her killer walked in. Due to that big mirror, it's safe to say she saw the killer. At first I thought the killer would be someone she knew and trusted…

Armallo: Which would clearly be Henrik! You see, everyone in our dance studios knows that costume her wears, with the mask and the cape!

Rachel: Can I remind you of something? Evansworth didn't recognize the figure in the hall wearing the costume!

Armallo: She doesn't think! That girl is all dancing, no brains!

Rachel: Which it would seem our murderer is as well…at least, it _would_ seem that way at first. You see, the reason Evansworth didn't recognize the figure in the hall was because the person wasn't wearing Bjorkland's usual mask! A "thinking" killer would have taken the mask as well. But what if the killer was thinking? What if there was a different purpose behind that mask they wore? Surely you remember what it was that sparked Ms. Evansworth's memory of the mask earlier. _You never let a detail slip._

Armallo: . . .!

Rachel: Do you recognize this pin? It has a mask like the killer's. I have reason to believe it was on the edge of their cloak that they wore. Amaurie recognized it, so she tore it off, hence the torn piece of cloth right by it at the crime scene! And with blood no less…_blood from Amaurie Deaseup's hand!_

Armallo: Ugh…!

Rachel: Why would Amaurie need that pin? Because it was significant! It is my belief there was an organization out to get the Deaseup family. _The same one that killed Amaurie's father!_

Ramie: What the _HEEEEYY? _That's just fool, right there, man!

Rachel: Miss Armallo doesn't seem to think so!

Armallo: I…I have no idea…what you are talking about!

Rachel: I think you do! I believe new members of this group are given pins, or "badges" when they begin. That's why the mask was different! It had to signify this organization!

Armallo: . . .!

Rachel: And this organization is not the only one! The Deaseup family was part of one too…because of their nationality! The French group has it's own name…and this evidence proves it, Carmella.

Judge: You have evidence! Well, go on, then! Present it! Present it!

Rachel: (I was planning on it, your honor) _**Take That! **_ This was given to me by the victim's mother, Ivanka Deaseup! It is a pin as you see…another "badge" with a fencing sword instead of a mask. It is the _badge for the young L'Epee_.

Armallo: That's…!

?: _Carmella! Stop now!_

Rachel: Who was that?

Judge: Someone in the court shouted it!

Rachel: *sigh* It doesn't matter now. What matters is…do you recognize this, Miss Armallo?

Armallo: . . ._no._ I don't. See? You're theory turned out to be a ridiculous fantasy after all.

Rachel: Well, have it your way. But I have a feeling you are lying. Your honor, I'd like to request a recess.

Judge: I was just about to say the same thing! Well, I mean, I was about to issue a recess. It will be for 30 minutes, since it is lunch time.

Rachel: After the recess, could I please have Mrs. Deaseup testify, and then Henrik Bjorkland following her?

Judge: I think that will be possible!

Ramie: I don't know what'chu up to, R-Dawg, but things are different than I thought they would be…

Rachel: I'm just getting started.

Judge: Very well! Court is adjourned for a 30 minute recess!

. . .


End file.
